An unlikely pair
by Ribbonsandroses42
Summary: It's the beginning of the school year. Let's say sixth year. Harry and Ron have been friends for the longest time. Harry has feelings for Ron. Will Ron accept it? Draco plays a part in this somehow. Voldemort never existed and Harry's only issue is to grow up. Beware crazy plot twists and possible character death.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ch.1

He didn't know when it began, that feeling. It just kind of showed up one day. There were no words to really explain it. He and Ron were in the common room playing chess. Harry made a stupid move and Ron laughed. That feeling showed up. Harry wasn't upset or anything, it was more like happy but nervous and tingly. He didn't understand it. They had been friends forever, so why was he feeling this way around Ron now? They hung out all the time and made stupid jokes. They explored and studied alongside each other. They were buddies, pals. They slept in the same dorm room. Sometimes Harry found himself staying up to listen to Ron snore. Why?

Ron and Harry would be talking or joking and Hermione would come and sit next to them or break into their conversation, like at breakfast.

"The Chuddly Cannons have a pretty good chance of making it to the World Cup this year, you wait!" Ron smiled.

Harry felt the tingling," I guess so. I don't know who to vote for right now, but the Cannons seem pretty good..."

Hermione sat between them," What's up guys!"

"Nothing Hermione." Harry was angry. Why?

"Have you guys been studying for the potions test next week?"

"We were actually having a conversation." Harry gripped the glass in his hand.

"Im sure it was about something Quidditch."

"Yes it was!" The glass shattered in his fist. A few heads turned and the people around them stopped talking.

"Are you alright Harry? What was that for?" Ron looked worried.

" I'm fine. I just don't feel well..." He wiped the shards of glass and blood from his hand, grabbed his things, and left the great hall. Why did he do that? What he didn't know is that Dumbledore had been watching him.

He sat on his bed for what felt like twenty minutes. Alone. Eventually, Ron came up the stairs looking for him. He was out of breath.

"There you are Harry. I've been looking everywhere for you! What happened at breakfast?" He came and sat next to Harry on the bed.

Harry looked down at the covers and his hands. Ron placed a comforting hand on his back. It took everything in Harry's power to not jerk under Ron's touch. WHY was he feeling this way?

"I don't know Ron. I've just been feeling weird lately, is all."

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"No it's fine. I'm fine. I just..." He moved away from Ron and stood up.

"We should go to class now or we'll be late."

"Sure."

* * *

The day finally came to an end. Harry had barely spoken two words to Ron all day and had ignore Hermione completely. He even skipped dinner to be alone. No one came to look for him this time. He thought of going to talk to Hagrid, but what would he know? Dumbledore was always an option, but... He found his thoughts drifting to Ron. It grew dark outside the window and Harry put down his quill and paper. What he needed was a good nights rest. He would shower and then go straight to bed. His head would be clear the next day.

The showers were the only quiet place, that didn't make home feel alone. The tile was peach and white and severely outdated. A shelf ran around the room, so you didn't have to put your things on the floor. A wall that rose almost as high as his ribs divided the stalls, but that was all there was in the way of privacy. Admittedly, it was awkward sometimes when multiple people had to shower, but he got used to it. The sound of the water hitting the tile was peaceful and relaxing.

Harry stripped and stepped under the spout. The water was just hot enough. He bowed his head and let the water rush over him, alone with his thoughts. He stood that way for a long time. Ron's face popped into his head. He only looked up when another person walked into the room. It was Ron. He carried a bar of soap and a rag. His towel was around his waist.

"Oy, Harry! How long have you been in here? I haven't seen you all night!" He turned on the faucet and took off his towel. His lower body was hidden behind the wall.

"I... Don't know." He looked away and began absentmindedly washing himself. Why was it so hard to talk to Ron now? They had showered together plenty of times in the past. They were like brothers.

Steam began to fill the room. Ron whistled when he showered. It was a song Harry knew, but he didn't know the lyrics. It was beautiful he began whistling along. When he chanced a glance at Ron something jumped in his chest and he almost dropped his soap. He had to scramble to catch it and almost slipped and fell. Ron was not the short, slightly pudgy kid he used to be. He had grown muscle since starting Quidditch. His stomach was now sculpted into a six pack and he had arm muscles. There was even a slight bit of hair on his chest. Harry didn't realize he was staring.

"What are you gawking at man?"

"Nu..nothing Ron."

"You were gawking at my muscles weren't you?" Ron flexed and gave Harry a huge smile," This took a lot of work, for sure, but the ladies love it. Especially Hermione. Do you think she notices?"

Harry almost melted at Ron's smile but stiffened at the mention of Hermione. He shrugged," Dunno."

Harry quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed his things, and left, leaving Ron dumbfounded. What was that about?

Harry returned to his room. He put his pajamas on and threw his things into the corner by his bed, before climbing in a rush. He didn't want to look awake when Ron returned. Shortly after, Ron came into the room and stood next to Harry's bed, but he didn't touch him.

"What's wrong with you, mate? Something's been off lately with you."

Silence.

"I know you're not sleep. You just got out the shower."

Silence.

"Whatever man. I'm just worried about you is all." He left Harry's side and got into bed.

Harry waited until he could hear Ron snoring before turning over to look at him. Why did he think about Ron so much? Why was he nervous around him now? What gad changed? Then he thought of the way that he had looked at Ron in the shower. He had scanned every inch of Ron that he could see and had wished for more. He had nearly melted under his gaze and had jumped at his touch earlier in the day. Those were all things you did when you like someone right?... It couldn't be! There was no possible way! There was no reason for it! The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He liked Ron... He wanted more than just a best friend. His thoughts were more muddled than ever and there was no hope of going to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review follow and favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ch.2

The next morning, when Harry woke up, the sun was just a tiny sliver on the horizon and everyone was still asleep. It was 5:30. He laid back and watched the dark ceiling until it began creating its own images. It was Friday. When he found that he could not go back to sleep, he decided to get up. He needed to go to the library. There had to be an explanation for what he was feeling. This wasn't normal.

The hallways were empty except for the occasional house elf getting things ready for the day. Good, Harry didn't want to see anyone. The library was dark, but the door was unlocked. He checked to make sure he didn't see any candles before going in. Madame Pince was at her desk magically erasing writing from a book. She gave him a look that would have turned fire to ice and continued with the book. The library was empty otherwise. He needed a book that would explain his feelings for Ron. He started in the medical section, skimming many titles like, What you thought you knew but didn't know, Mental and Emotional Ailments of Young Wizards, and Unconfused Confusion for the Confused, but none of them gave any information. He hesitantly headed to the Romance Section. He would just about die if anyone saw him here.

The shelves were crammed with fiction novels but there was also a nonfiction part. The first book he picked up was When Love Lies and the second was A New Kind of Love. Taking them both to a secluded table in the corner and lighting a candle in the gloom, he began reading. The first book was about what to do if you lie to your love ones or someone cheats on you, not what he was looking for. The second book was more up to speed. He skimmed it until he found a picture of two men holding hands. They were smiling at each other, but the people around them were shaking their heads. The passage on the next page read ,

* * *

**Gay: In the wizard world.**

_This is not a new concept to wizards. In fact, wizards invented it. When all young wizards were marrying for property and enterprise a few decided to make the most of it. Men held the property, deeds and all and if they married each other, they got double the property even if they had to share. Men began leaving their wives to marry other men until people started marrying for love. They didn't care if they were rich or poor because of it. Those men who chose to stay together were saw as selfish and greedy. The main couple recorded in history for doing thus and shown in the picture before are Derby Bay and Herald Goy. Their last names have since been combined to create the term Gay._

* * *

The passage ended there. It didn't explain anything. That wasn't love, it was all about money. Harry slammed his fist on the page and buried his face in his hands. What was he to do? Someone cleared their throat behind him. He shot up and covered the page with his hand. Someone had found him!

Professor Dumbledore stood behind him, holding an armload of books.

"Hello there Harry. What are you doing in the library so early in the morning?"

"I was... Doing a bit of research, sir."

"Oh, really? I am aware of everything you are learning right now and nothing involves research." His eyes sparkled.

"It's a bit personal sir."

"I understand. I have a favor to ask of you. Will you come to my office for a minute? It will be quick. Seeing as it is only 6:30, you will have plenty of time until breakfast."

"Okay."

He quickly grabbed the books and put them back on a random shelf. He didn't want Dumbledore to see where he got the books from. They passed Madame Pince who smiled at Dumbledore but frowned at him. As they walked through the hallway, they passed a couple of early risers, students catching up on homework, gossip, and exercise, a few teachers, and ghosts. All gave the pair a quizzical look.

"Where did you come from sir... In the library I mean. I thought I was in there alone except for Madame Pince."

"I was in the restricted section."

They came to the gargoyles and the headmaster let them up to his office. He set his books on a table and sat behind his desk, gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"What is the favor you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to chat." He leaned forward and rested his chin on his fist, his elbow resting on the desk. His bright blue eyes were sparkling behind the spectacles," Tell me... About Ronald Weasly."

* * *

Thanks for reading. please review, follow and favorite. I hope people like this story. I'm sorry if I offend anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry.

* * *

Ch.3

Harry could feel heat creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. How did he know?

"What do you mean sir? Ron and I are friends. We have been for quite some time."

"Harry, my boy. You know that is not what I am asking."

"I s...still don't understand your qu... question."

"Harry, you can trust me. You know that. I would never tell anyone about what we discuss in my office. Your friend, Mr. Weasly, has expressed some concerns for your well being. Your teachers have as well. I need you to tell me if something is wrong, so I can help you."

"There is nothing..."

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice was low and had an edge to it. He did not yell, but it was worse than yelling.

"I...Ron...I don't..."

Hot tears, laced with anger, sadness, and loneliness began to flow uncontrollably from his eyes. Harry tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

Dumbledore's voice was soft and grandfatherly," Harry, please talk to me. You will only continue to hurt if you keep everything bottled up."

"I like Ron. Well, not just like. I guess... I love Ron. Something's changed and I don't know what to do. I see him in a different light, I feel different around him. I don't know what to do. I feel so alone and don't know who to talk to." He was sobbing now and dropped his head onto his arms on the desk.

"Does Ron know how you feel?"

Harry raised his head," No sir."

"I think you should tell him. He might understand your predicament." His eyes were twinkling yet again.

Harry found himself becoming angry and sat up straight despite the tears," Why would he?! No one would understand! Why do you even care!?"

Dumbledore let Harry yell before he spoke, his voice was still calm," I care because I am your professor. I care because I was in the same predicament, when I was your age and still am."

Harry was shocked," You mean that..."

"Yes Harry, I fell in love with another man. Have you ever wondered why I never spoke of a girlfriend or wife. It is not because I was too busy, but because I was not attracted to them. Around your age, I began to take an interest in my classmates, especially the males. I could not help it. Nothing could change my mind. I told my closest friends and they all tried to talk me out of. They said there was something wrong with me. I am telling you that, there is nothing wrong with you Harry. Your heart simply chose to be extraordinary. You should not love someone by their gender but by their soul and I think you should tell Ron how you really feel."

"Well what about the book I was reading earlier? It was similar to..."

"That was merely historical text. You could be classified as "Gay", but that term is mostly used by muggles. Muggles learned that term from a wizard who let something slip and it stuck, but I don't like labels."

"So... What should I do, sir."

"I think you should go back to your room and wait for Ron to wake up. After everyone is dressed and headed to breakfast, I want you to talk to Ron privately. He will understand, I assure you."

Harry only nodded and stood. That was his cue to leave. Dumbledore followed him to the door and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Have faith Harry."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite. Sorry it's so short.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ch.4

Harry returned to his room and sat on the bed. Everyone was still sleeping peacefully and didn't notice as he opened and closed the door. The sun was already low in the sky and cast an orange glow through the dark room. A loud ringing sounded from nowhere twice, signaling the start of everyone's day. The boys around him rose groggily and climbed from their beds. Some headed to the bathroom with their toothbrushes an washcloths while others started undressing and getting changed. Ron looked up at the already dressed Harry and smiled as he took of his pajama shirt, revealing his muscles. Harry thought he was blushing and looked out the window.

Ron said, "It looks like someone's been up early. Whats up Harry?"

"Nothing much Ron."

When everyone had gotten ready, they headed down to the great hall as a group. Harry kept Ron in the back of the crowd so they could talk. After everyone had gone through the portrait hole in front of them, Harry grabbed Ron's arm and kept him in place as it closed.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"And you couldn't talk to me as we walked or at breakfast?"

Harry crossed his arms and turned his head away," I needed to talk to you alone."

Ron frowned and sighed," Fine then we might as well take a seat."

They walked over to a table in the corner and sat across from each other.

"What is it that you..."

"You went to Dumbledore."

"I felt like I had to Harry. You were acting differently and you weren't talking. You weren't eating and you spent a lot of time to yourself. Nothing I was saying was getting through to you, and I got worried. So I went to Dumbledore for advice. You were my best mate and I didn't want anything to happen to you. What was wrong? What is wrong?"

"I... can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"How do you know that! Can you please try to talk to me for once! I shouldn't have to do all the work here!"

Harry looked away. His hands were folded on the table and he could feel them sweating. A bead of sweat rolled down his face next to his ear.

"Harry!"

"I cant tell you, okay! I don't even know how to really explain it to myself! Dumbledore tried to help me, but... I just cant tell you!"

"Then why would you hold me back to talk if you're not going to talk!?"

There was silence between them. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ron reached out his hands and folded Harry's clammy ones into his.

"I have been your friend for a long time. I don't know what you're dealing with, but I want to. Why can't you trust me?"

Harry could hear the hurt in his voice," If I told you. You might hate me or even try to get as far from me as possible."

"Try... Please."

Harry took a deep breath ," I... I... Like you, Ron. A lot. I guess you could say... I love you."

Ron was silent. His head was down so Harry couldnt see his eyes. He gripped Harry's hands extremely tight, it almost hurt.

"Ron, please look at me. I cant deal with this anymore. You told me to trust you and I did. Please don't abandon me."

Ron's shoulders trembled and a tear drop hit the table.

"Ron?"

"I would never abandon you Harry."

Ron lowered his body to the table and gently kissed Harry's hand.

"Never."

He looked up at Harry. His cheeks were red and tears streaked his face.

"Ive waited a long time, Harry. A long time. I knew we were friends, but... I wanted something else, something more. I didnt want to break the bond we had, so I stayed quiet, but I needed you Harry, and now I can have you."

Harry was shocked," Are you saying..."

"Yes I am. I love you Harry Potter and I know that you feel the same now."

They sat there at the table in the dark corner holding hands for a while. Neither wanted to break the spell that had settled over them. It was Harry who eventually spoke first.

"So what are we going to do. We cant exactly just tell everyone of show everyone."

"We should talk to Dumbledore, together."

"What should we do now?"

"We should go to breakfast before Hermione comes looking for us."

"Speaking of Hermione, All this time I thought you had a thing for her."

"In the beginning, I did, but when I saw you in your quidditch uniform, " Ron whistled, " I fell down the rabbit hole and there was no climbing out."

"You've liked me that long?"

"Yea, that long." Ron smiled, " lets go to breakfast."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ch.5

Harry and Ron spent the entire day together. Unlike tha past two days when they completely ignored each other, they talked constantly. Hermione, being left out of the loop, was extremely angry and hurt. She tried to talk to Ron alone, but he only stayed close to Harry. At the end of the day, after classes and dinner, the duo made their way to Dumbledore's office. Suprisingly, Dumbledore was standing at the door about to recite the password.

"Why hello gentlemen. I was wondering when you would come and see me. I'm guessing this is about your relationship?" His eyes sparkled and he gestured at their clasped hands.

Ron and Harry hadnt realized they were holding hands.

"Um, yes sir. We are wondering what we should do?" Ron was red.

"Well, you are clearly in love. Its up to you if you want to share it with the student body or not. There are many relationships that you are not aware of that I am. I have one question for you though. Can I trust you to stay in the same room together and are you comfortable to stay in the same room as the other young men.

It was Harry's turn to turn red," I wont look at the other boys. I only have eyes for Ron," he glanced over," and you can trust us to stay in the same room. Our relationship is only beginning and we're taking it slow."

There was a sudden clattering as Peeves knocked over a suit of armour. He blew a rasberry at the group and flew quickly down the hallway shouting," Weasle loves Potty, Potty loves Weasle and Weasle and Potty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Dumbledore shouted after him but it was no use. Peeves was gone.

"What are we going to do!?"

"Hope no one hears or listens to what he has to say."

* * *

Draco was exiting the common room with a group of friends when peeves came flying by, nearly plowing through him. He was singing about Ron and Harry being in an a relationship. Peeves didnt make things up. Well he did, but it was usually based off fact. The group around him began laughing and creating ways to make fun of and torment Harry and Ron. Draco laughed with them, but he was not happy. In fact he was angry, very angry. Ronald Weasly had no right to steal Harry from him. He had been waiting for the right moment to talk to Harry, but Harry hated him. Ronald would not get Harry. He would.

* * *

The next two days were relatively normal until all hell broke loose. It was in 3rd period transfiguration when McGonagall asked where Hermione was. Ron and Harry had been wrapped up in each other so tight that they hadnt realized her absence. She had been misding for two days. Harry assumed that she would show up at dinner and so did her teachers.

No students made fun of Harry or Ron because no one believed Peeves,except for the Slytherins of course. Ron was extremely worried by the third day. He waited in the common room all night and day for Hermione to come back. He didnt even go to class. Harry wanted to wait with him, but Ron insisted that he go to class. The most Harry could do was bring him food. The teachers began setting aside work for her. On the fifth day, when Hermione did not show up for class, Mcgonagall was dispatched to search for her. None of her friends could find her and they said that she had never returned to her dorm. Dumbledore ordered a school wide search and classes were to be cancelled.

Both Harry and Ron kept to themselves, both worried for Hermione. Harry cursed himself. How could he not have realize Hermione's absence? Ron stayed away from Harry and cried in the dorm when he thought no one else was around. Hermione's parents were contacted and they conducted a search in the Muggle world. Everything was a mess. Their relationship had only lasted for two days and now it was almost non existent. That should have been the last thing on Ron's mind, but it wasnt. Hermione should have been the first thing. He was mixed up in his emotions. He wanted to go and hold Harry, cry on his shoulder, but he wanted to go to the front steps of the castle and scream for Hermione. He couldnt do both, so he would do neither. Was his relationship the reason for Hermione's disappearance?

Ron, tired of sitting and doing nothing decided to walk the grounds in hopes of clearing his mind. The sun was just setting. He had about a half hour until he had to be back in the castle. Ron had made it to the bottom of the main steps when he ran into a group of Slytherins. Draco was leading the pack. Ron looked around for another person to back him up if something happened, a teacher maybe. No one was around.

"Whats wrong Weasle? Are you scared of us or perhaps... Looking for your boyfriend?"

The Slytherins cackled and Malfoy sneered.

"I would never be afraid of you, coward. You can never go anywhere without your band of idiots behind you."

A couple of Slytherins moved forward, but Draco held up his hand.

He turned to his crew,"All of you leave. I have some personal business to conduct with Weasle."

They looked shocked but turned and left.

"Now. Do you still think I'm a coward?" Draco pulled out his wand.

"Hell yea." Ron pulled out his wand," What do you want really Malfoy?"

Suddenly Harry came running down the stairs yelling for Ron.

"I want Harry." Draco smiled at Harry.

Ron stuttered," You.. You what?!"

"Like I said. I want Harry. He should be in love with someone on the same level as him, mentally and financially. You dont deserve him. You have practically ignored him since your precious Hermione went missing."

"My... Wha... Hermi... I only have eyes for Harry, asshole. Il tell you what. The better wizard gets Harry."

It was Harry's turn to talk. He was standing next to Ron now.

"I am not just some prize you can duel for!"

"Oh but you are Potter. I always get what I want! Cruc..."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and soared across the room, but it did not hit the floor.

"That was an unforgivable curse! Those are..."

" Illegal." A nasily voice finished Ron's sentence.

Snape was standing about ten feet away holding Draco's wand. He had apparently came out of nowhere.

"Potter!Weasly! Go. Now." Snape barked.

They didnt need to be told twice. They ran back to Gryffindor tower.

"Draco," Snape becconed, " Come with me." His voice deepened.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ch.6

Ron and Harry booked it up the stairs and to the dorms. By the time they got there, they were out of breath.

Ron gasped," Where the hell did Snape come from?"

"I dont know. Do you think he heard that whole thing?"

"I have no idea."

Both boys laughed but were still out of breath. Ron pointed out,"He sure did let us off easy though."

* * *

Draco followed Snape into the cold dark dungeons. The professor did not turn around. He walked quickly and they journied deeper into the dungeons. Snape's dark outfit and hair made him blend into the shadows and it was hard for Draco to see him sometimes. He would speed up but then nearly come face to back to Snape. Their wands were clutched in his hand and Draco almost had the crazy idea to snatch his back.

Eventually, they went through the door into Snape's classroom. A couple of candles flickered in the corners casting a dramatic glow around the room. Suprisingly, Snape kept walking to his personal chambers and unlocked the door. He walked in first and held the door open.

"Come in Draco and take a seat. We need to talk." His voice was soft and eerily calm.

Once Draco had came in and taken a seat, Snape slammed and locked the door. He came over to Draco and sat in the chair opposite him. His face was unreadable and blank. Draco didnt know wether to be happy because his godfather and head of house had seen him about to duel Ron or wether to be scared. Snape hadnt shown any sign of hurting or punishing Draco so he relaxed.

"Why have you brought me here godfather?" Draco reclined, "Perhaps to congratulate me on my duel with Weasle. Alone."

Snape leaned forward menacingly. The wands were still in his hand," Dont get so relaxed Malfoy. You are not here on good terms."

He got up and grabbed the firewisky from the desk and poured himself a glass. He left both wands on that same desk and returned to his seat.

"What were you fighting with Weasly about and don't lie to me." He took a sip.

"Weasly... Called me a coward." It wasnt a complete lie.

"I told you not to lie to me. This is your last chance."

"Like I said. Weasly..."

"Draco." The one word sent a shiver down his spine.

Draco was flustered, "Wea..."

Snape threw the firewiskey into Draco's face. It burned his eyes and felt like a mix of boiling and ice water on his skin. Snape picked him up by the collar and threw him to the ground near the door.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WEASLY. I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT POTTER AND I WONT HAVE IT!"

He kicked Draco in the ribs. He curled in upon himself and cried out," What are you talkin about. I..."

Snape crouched in front of Draco as he weeped," You _like_ Harry Potter don't you?" His voice dared Draco to deny it.

"I.." Snape kicked him in the ribs once more causing him to cry out again.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I love Harry Potter. I wanted him to leave Ron for me. Thats why I was dueling."

He lifted Draco to his feet by his collar again,"You disgust me. You discrace the Malfoy name. Just you wait, Il beat this nonsense out of you piece by piece."

Draco's face was puffy and red. He was pleading but no words were coming out. His mouth opened and closed like a fish's. Snape reeled back his fist and punched Draco square in the face, breaking his nose. Blood splattered everywhere and Draco screamed in agony. More punches hit him in the face, stomach and ribs. Wether anyone heard anything in the dungeons that night, No one did anything to stop the abuse. In the end Draco lay in his own blood and tears on Snape's hardwood floor, barely conscious. Snape wiped the blood from his face and kneeled in front of the child he had just beaten to a pulp.

"You will not tell anyone what happened here and your father will definately not hear about this. Do you understand?"

Draco could only gasp. Snape grabbed his wand and removed all of the internal injuries and most of the flesh wounds. He dropped Draco's wand next to him and turned away to go to his bedroom,"You can let yourself out when you're ready to go."

* * *

The next day at breakfast Ron and Harry are like normal. Like the other Gryffindors, they kept glancing at the spot where Hermione used to sit in hopes that she might be there the next time they looked up. All thoughts of the previous night's duel were wiped from their minds. On the other side of the great hall. Draco was eating his meal with the Slytherins. He chewed slowly. His jaw ached and a light bruise remained there. He would glance at Harry but would remember Snape and look at him before quickly lowering his head again.

Crabbe questioned," What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing Crabbe. There's just something on my mind."

More like someone.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, follow,and favorite. Sorry I cant update that fast. I am taking state tests, have tons of homework, and also have school productions coming up.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter.

Ch.7

* * *

Hogwarts was a somber place to be without Hermione. Even though she hadn't been close with many Gryffindors, the whole house mourned her absence. The other students cast them sorrow filled looks and more than once someone had broken down in the hallways. No homework was assigned and classes were shortened, except for Snape's. Searches had been lengthened. No one said it, but everyone knew that they were only looking for her body now. She had been gone too long. It had been more than a month. A student wouldn't just vanish from Hogwarts without something terrible happening. Classes were almost unbearable without Hermione raising her hand and giving all of the answers.

Ron seemed to curl into himself and not even Harry could penetrate his shell. He was nearly emotionless, but Harry knew that inside, he was a wreck. One of these days when Ron wasnt responding to Harry's hugs, kisses,whispers, or touches, Harry decided to go to the library. It was quiet there and he needed a good book to read, to keep his mind off things. Plus, it had been one of Hermione's favorite places. The stacks were empty except for a couple of students here and there reading or making out, that could have been him and Ron, there was no one around. He grabbed one of Lockhart's books and sat in a secluded corner to read. This chair was comfortable and soon everything melted away except for the story. He had to admit that Lockhart was a fool but, he was a great storyteller. Halfway through the third chapter, a throat cleared very close to him. He looked up. Draco Malfoy was standing at the edge of the corner, alone, shifting his feet and looking everywhere but at Harry.

This was a different Draco than Harry was used to, but he kept his attitude.

"What do you want Malfoy."

It was then that Draco looked him in the eye. They were sad and hurt, but one was black and blue.

"I... Need to talk to you."

Harry sighed and set aside his book,"Then talk."

Draco looked around once more and walked closer, stopping about two feet away," I know you hate me but..."

"I don't hate you." That statement shocked Draco.

"But... I like you Harry. A lot actually. Its extremely hard to keep my eyes off of you. I get jealous when I see you with Ron. I wanted for the longest time to be in his place, for you to look at me the way you looked at him. I only recently learned that you preferred guys and though that that would be my chance, but again it was Ron. I don't care what Snape does or... I don't care what anyone says. I guess all I can say is I love you Harry Potter."

An awkward silence hung between them and Draco turned away, prepared to leave.

"Wait,don't go." Harry stood and closed the distance between them.

He was the same height as Draco and could look directly into his eyes,"What happened to your eye? Did Snape do this?" Harry lightly touched it.

Draco grabbed his hand and held it there as Harry was pulling away," Snape has beat me many times for looking at you. Not everything heals right away with magic, but I am willing to get hit many more times if it means I can see you. Just imagine what he would do to me if he knew what I was thinking or about this..."

"You should..." Harry never finished his sentence.

Draco's mouth had crushed his in a desperate kiss. He smelled of peppermint and pine trees. He tasted like chocolate. It was so similar to Ron, but much more intoxicating. Draco pressed his body against Harry and deepened the kiss. Together they backed up against the corner. It was almost completely dark here. Their hands explored each other almost as much as their minds. Harry didn't resist. He craved the love and affection that Ron had so deprived him of. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Ron could be selfish by himself.

Before anything more could happen, Draco pulled away. He was red, hot, sweaty, and breathing hard.

"Let that, Harry Potter, be a reminder of how I feel about you. I have to go. See you later." He barely brushed his lips against Harry's before leaving.

Harry straightened his glasses and tried his best to fix his hair. He smoothed his shirt and put the book away. Leaning against the a bookcase, he took a deep breath. He had just made out with Draco Malfoy in a secluded corner of the library. What about Ron? Now he felt guilty. In lack of better words he had betrayed him, cheated on him. Should he tell him or keep it to himself as if it never happened? He had gotten caught up and lost control. That was the only way to explain it.

He gathered himself and left the library. Guess who he ran into at the entrance? Ron.

"Oh hi Ron! Its good to see you out and about." He leaned in to kiss Ron on the cheek, but Ron pushed him away.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I saw you with Draco in the library!" Harry looked stunned, "Yea I saw you! You sure didn't look like you were resisting to me."

"Let me..."

"Let you what!? Explain? I doubt any amount of explaining will help you right now."

"First of all Ron. You completely put barriers up between us and everyone else. We could have gone through this together, but you needed to be alone. Did you think about how that made me feel?! You were selfish and I found someone who actually cared about my needs despite their own!"

"And it was Draco!? He's a huge git! Why would you..."

"He is not a git! He's been through more things in his life than either of us put together. You just don't know him!"

"And you do!? Did you ever think that maybe I was hurting because I needed you and thats why I couldn't tell you!?"

"You're not making any since!"

"You just don't know how to listen!"

"Boys!" McGonagall came running down the hallway she was soaking wet. Her hair was not in it's perfect but and her eyes were red from crying.

"Ron. Harry. Stop arguing and come with me. Hurry!"

She turned around and ran back the other way. Ron and Harry looked at each other and followed. Something was very wrong. They came to the Hogwarts infirmary. All of the teachers were standing around a single bed. Dumbledore and Hermione's parents were among them. A couple of ministry officials were there too. Almost everyone was weeping or had their head bowed. Harry hung back with McGonagall, but Ron slowly made his way through the crowd and to the front. Harry knew what he would see. A wail of lamentation broke the near silence.

"Hermione. Please Hermione. Open your eyes. This isn't fair Hermione. Open your eyes!" Ron wailed.

Harry crumpled to the floor near the door. Hermione was dead. A hand rested on his shoulder. Harry looked up into the stony face of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ch.8

"Draco..." Harry croaked softly, but Draco shook his head. He did not wish to be seen.

"Come with me. We need to talk."

He removed his hand from Harry's shoulder, leaving a cold void in its place. Silently, he exited the room. No one had seen him. They were all still surrounding Hermione. Harry didn't want to leave Hermione. She was his best friend, but... There was too much sadness in the room. The silence was too loud. This was too much to bear. Ron was laying across her body, crying silently. No one would care if he left.

Harry pulled himself together and like Draco, silently left the room. Draco was waiting for him in the hallway leaning against the wall. He didn't look upset, but he didn't look happy either. He turned and began walking away. When Harry didn't follow he stopped and turned.

"Well aren't you coming Potter?"

That was all the encouraging Harry needed. He followed Draco down to the first floor, but they didn't stop there. They continued walking until they came back to the seventh floor, which was odd. Harry didn't remember taking that many stairs.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Harry.

"A secluded room only a few people know about."

Draco stopped in front of a brick wall. When Harry blinked, a door had appeared in front of them.

"What is this?"

"This is the Room of Requirement. It caters to the needs of anyone in desperate need of it."

He opened the door. Inside, it was like a bedroom, only instead of a bed there was a couch. The room was dimly lit and fairy lights made up the baseboard. Candles with blue fire sat on the various small tables around the room. It was very comfortable. Harry walked in, sat heavily on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"You should cry. Its not good to hold that kind of pain in for long."

"I don't want to cry;I don't need to cry. I have you." He looked up and gave a weak smile, "Hermione may be gone, but at least I'm not alone."

"STOP KIDDING YOURSELF! YOUR BEST FRIEND JUST DIED AND YOU ARE SMILING!" He rushed over to Harry and slapped him hard across the face.

"CRY!"

Harry sat there shocked and quite. Suddenly, the tears began pouring from his eyes. The spot on his face where Draco had hit him stung, but it was a welcome sting. It told him that he could feel something. A cold hand brushed the skin just under his eyes, wiping away the tears as they fell.

"I didn't want to hit you Harry. I just didn't know what to do to get you to feel something. You were so still. It scared me."

"I...I get it. Thank you. I needed that."

The tears slowed but didn't stop. He wasn't sure when they would. Draco sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I think I know how Hermione died."

Shocked, Harry looked into Draco's face.

"How do you...What happened to your eye?"

"You're changing the subject..."

"I can learn about that later. You told me I needed to grieve and I will, but first tell me what happened to your eye. Did you get into a fight?"

"I... Was in a duel."

"You're lying. You always were a terrible liar and you're one of the best duelers in the school. What really happened?"

"...Snape. Snape hit me... More like ...beat me for loving you."

"He can't do that. There are rules and laws. He's a teacher!"

"But he's also my godfather. He has my father's permission to do as he pleases."

"Surely that doesn't mean beat you!"

"You don't know my father. He wants to be the minister of magic and he's so close. Whenever anyone in my family would step out of place or make him look bad, we were... Well you see. Snape was sent here to watch out for me. He only beats me because my father wants him to."

They sat in silence.

"I never knew my parents... I have a few memories, but... A friend of my parents gave me to my aunt and uncle as a little kid. My parents died in an accident. They said that it was a miracle that I survived. Sometimes I wish I hadn't. My uncle and aunt hate me. They lock me in a room sometimes for days and I can only leave to use the bathroom. They either wouldn't feed me or forgot to feed me. My first eleven years, I lived under the stairs."

There was yet again silence.

"It seems like we were both screwed over from birth." Draco said.

"Yea. It seems that way."

Suddenly, the door to the room banged open. Snape stood in the doorway tightly gripping his wand, seething with rage. He seemed to double in anger when he saw the two holding hands.

"DRACO!"

He flinched and gripped Harry's hand tighter.

"Leave me alone Severus. You are not the boss of me. You are merely a teacher and can not physically harm me."

Snape glanced at Harry at then at their bound hands as he walked toward them. He gripped Draco by the collar and wrenched him away from Harry. Draco was being choked by his own shirt! Not knowing what to do, Harry panicked.

"CONFOUNDUS" he shouted.

Snape staggered and fell, but before he hit the flood he hit his head on the wall. Draco sat hard on the floor in front of him and took his pulse.

"Im sorry! I didn't know what to do! I..."

"It's okay Harry. He's alive, just unconscious. Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

Draco stood up and held out his hand,"Ready?"

"Yea". They grabbed hands and ran.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ch.9

Draco and Harry didnt stop until they got to the Library. They doubled over trying to catch their breath. Harry's shoulders were shaking more than they should have and a small sound was escaping his lips.

"Harry are you alright?" Draco put his hand on his back.

It took a few minutes for Draco to realize that Harry was laughing not crying.

"That was by far the most exillerating thing that has happened this year! Did you see Snape's face? Oh God, do I wish Hermione and Ron could have seen that!"

Draco laughed along but Harry's died down. Slowly his laughs turned to sobs. He slid down the wall to sit and Draco sat next to him.

"I wish Ron and Hermione could have seen that, but Hermione never will see anything ever again will she? I don't even know if I'll talk to Ron again. Hermione's dead."

Draco let Harry cry. The light faded from the windows and the hallway was near dark. Torches began burning by themselves. He began to nod off and Harry's sobs turned into sniffles.

"You never told me how Hermione died."

When Harry looked over, Draco was fast asleep.

There was the clop, clop of heavy boots on the marble floor. It was too dark down the hallway to see.

Harry shook Draco," Come on. We need to get back to our common rooms."

"You will not be going anywhere young men." A nasily voice drawled," What you are about to recieve will be far worse than detention."

It was Snape. Harry tried to move Draco but Snape was too fast and too close. He kicked Harry hard in the stomach and Harry curled into a ball.

Snape yelled at Draco who was crouching over Harry," YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME! YOU WANT TO DATE THIS BOY? YOU WANT TO BREAK EVERY RULE SET FOR YOU? THAT'S FINE. YOU CAN DO IT IN THE AFTERLIFE. AVADA KEDAVRA."

Harry shot up to defend Draco against the spell. It struck him in the chest. He felt tingly as he fell backwards. He couldn't hear anymore. The last thing he remembered seeing was Dumbledore walk around the corner. When Harry blinked again, he was in a different place. It was Kingscross station. The platform read 9 3/4 .There was a train waiting for him. He felt compelled to board it. He was the only one on the train. There werent even conductors or other workers. Before he could even sit down, the train lurched forward. Harry lost his footing and fell into an open compartment. The world whizzed by outside of the window. He couldn't make out any of the landmarks or colors. Surprisingly, it was very calming. Harry sat back and relaxed. He was no longer thinking about the killing curse, his destination or the fact that he might be dead. Before he could stop himself, he fell asleep.

He was jolted awake not by sudden movement, but by how still everything was. The train was completely dark. Not a single light glowed. Outside the window, it was pitch black as well. Not even a star could be seen. He felt his way out of the compartment and to the front of the train, almost falling out of the open door. As soon as he moved through the doorway, a mysterious glow could be seen. It took a moment for him to realize that it was himself. His skin radiated a white/bluish glow. It illuminated the ground under him and the area around him.

He appeared to be in a clearing in the middle of nowhere. The tracks stopped abruptly. The train gave an ear splitting whistle and began to chug backwards. First slow, then fast, until it could nog be seen anymore. Still, he wasn't phased. He felt oddly calm. Harry tried to call out but the surroundings seemed to suck the sound out of his throat before it left his lips. Suddenly, more glowing people began to appear from what looked like thin air. There were two of them, his mom and his dad. They looked exactly the same as they did the day they died. They ran toward him and he ran back. They embraced him and he noticed that he could hear them talking.

"Oh my sweet, wonderful, little boy Harry! Look at you!" Lily exclaimed.

"You've grown so much Harry. I would say I was more than happy to see you if not for the circumstances. What happened?" James asked.

Harry tried to speak, but no words came out.

"Oh, I understand. Everyone here has trouble with speaking when they first get here. Tighten your abdomen and inhale deeply before you speak."

Harry did as he was told and this time he felt a difference in his throat.

"Snape." Was the only word he could get out.

James seemed to glow brighter and Lily rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I should have know he would do something like this one day. That coward!... Going after an innocent child, my own son."

Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that what he had done or been doing wasn't so innocent, so he stayed silent. Lily hugged him again.

"Well there's nothing we can do now. After all, we're dead." Lily sighed.

"So, there's no way to get back to the living world."

"Well there is but, its incredibly dangerous. If you do it wrong. You could cease to exist in either world."

"I want to... no need to go back. Tell me how to do it."

Lily and James looked at Harry and then at each other.

"Because... You are dead, we technically can't stop you from doing anything. Just remeber that we love you Harry and it was good to see you again. Now, I want you to imagine a wand, really imagine it."

A wand appeared in his hand.

"The spell you will say will be Vivemortem. Understood? Say it clearly and whatever happends, dont let go of that wand!"

Everyone hugged one last time and then his parents stepped back. Just before Harry could perform the spell, another glowing figure began running from the darkness beyond. It had long flowing curly hair that whipped around it's face. It wasn't long before Harry realized that it was Hermione. She broke through the space between Harry's parents and tackled him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, and favorite.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ch.10

Harry put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and held her at arms length, staring into her face. Her huge, sad, brown eyes tinged with blue light reopened the gashes of sadness that he had been trying to stitch together all day. He began crying, but this time from happiness at seeing her and hugged her tightly to him again.

"God Hermione. I never thought I'd see you again. I knew you were dead and that you had to be here, but I didn't expect to... see you."

"Harry, I missed you and Ron so much. You have mo idea. I feel so guilty for what I did, for what happened. I was being such a... Bitch... And it never should have ended like this."

"What are you talking about Hermione?"

"The disappearance and the suicide"

...

"We thought you had just run away or been kidnapped. No one knew what had happened to you or where you were. We didn't find your body until today, in the lake." Though his voice was soft, it was laced with anger, " Why did you do it?! Do you know how hard Ron took it when you disappeared? He practically lost his mind."

She sniffed," I know and like I said earlier I feel extremely guilty about this, but there's nothing I can do now. I don't want to go back and my body has already been blocked off."

"You should feel guilty."

"Here me out Harry."

Harry turned to his parents, "Could you give us a second?"

They nodded and disappeared into thin air.

"Please explain."

"It started when you were going out with Ron. I loved Ron, more than anything in the world and you took him from me. Like a child, I ran from my problems, literally. I hid in the forbidden forest, used my magic to build a shelter and gather food. Draco Malfoy..."

"Wait! What does Draco have anything to do with this!"

"Im getting there. Draco Malfoy brought me food and water sometimes when he came to visit me. He told me of his plans to steal you from Ron so I could have him for myself. He told me of Snape too. He made me feel so safe and happy. This lasted for about a month. I almost went back to Hogwarts, but one day he didn't come to see me. Then he stopped coming completely. I saw you and Ron making out on the edge of the forest and something just sort of broke in me. Two weeks later meaning last night, I jumped into the lake and drowned myself. I know that was selfish. Something stupid over a childhood crush, but the feelings I had for Ron were very real and it hurt when you two got together and I became the third, unwanted, wheel."

"You didn't become the third wheel Hermione. I have a feeling that Ron still loved you just as much as he loved me. You should have seen the way he broke down when they found your body."

"Well since you're going back, could you tell him I'm sorry?"

"Sure thing."

Harry's parents reappeared.

"Are you ready to go son?"

"Yea."

"Remember what we said about not letting go. We love you son."

"I love you guys too and it was great to see you again."

Harry stepped away from them and the wand appeared in his hand. He swallowed hard and with one last glance at the three people around him, he said the spell," Vivemortem!"

Instantly, the wand shot upward taking Harry with it. The people began to shrink smaller and smaller until he couldn't see them anymore. There was nothing but complete and utter darkness, but that began to change. It faded to gray and then to white. Harry no longer glowed, but the pure white and nothingness around him was blinding. A human sized hole was getting closer and closer above him. The edges were blurred but a light brighter than the white around him shone through. Afraid to look at the light in fear of permanant blindness, Harry closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a tingling, like cracking an egg over your head or drops of water from a shower, running first over his head and then over his body to his toes. It was ice cold and burned at the same time.

A familiar thumping began again in Harry's chest that he hadn't realized had stopped. Harry realized that he was laying on his back with his head propped up and his hands were folded over his stomach. Yet he still couldn't open his eyes or breathe. Not being able to breathe wasn't bothering him though. The wand was gone. Oh no! He had lost his wand and he wouldn't exist anywhere!

It took a lot of effort, but Harry was able to flutter his eyes open. He was in the Howarts infirmary. Ugly green curtain surrounded his bed completely. Ron was sitting in a chair fast asleep on the left side of his bed and Draco was asleep on the right. Harry's muscles ached and his vision swam with spots. It was time to breathe. Harry inhaled as if he had never breathed before. It was loud and painful. Both guys jumped up and looked at Harry.

"Harry!" They both said at the same time.

Ron turned red and Draco turned away.

"We thought you'd never wake up Harry. No one survives the killing curse, but I had a feeling that you weren't completely gone so I told Dumbledore not to bury you." Draco said.

"I came back. You were gone for two weeks and I left Hogwarts. I came back to see you Harry."

"Draco..."

Ron scoffed," I see it was a mistake to come back to you. Even after death your first though is him. Im glad you're alive." He got up to leave.

"Ron wait. Draco tried to help Hermione before she commited suicide. I saw her again after... She says she's sorry."

Ron turned to Draco and then quickly looked away, " Thanks."

Draco nodded,"What are we going to do now Harry."

"I'm not sure where to go. We should just take it a day at a time I guess."

Everyone agreed with their silence. Sighing, Ron grabbed his bag and left but not before nodding at Draco one more time. Draco remained by Harry's bed. With a final kiss Harry fell asleep and Draco sat down again, watching over him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and favorite.


End file.
